A Saiyan's nightmare
by fire vixon
Summary: I cant sleep not tonight he’ll come, I know he will he comes every night. It’s a plague I’ve had to live with ever since Kakarot killed him. He comes and tries to hurt me. I run and run but no matter how hard I run he’s always right behind me.
1. the nightmare begins

_**A Saiyan's Nightmare**_

**_Disclaimer : I don't own DBZ if I did I'd be a rich girl _**

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Vegeta's P.O.V**_

I cant sleep not tonight he'll come, I know he will he comes every night. It's a plague I've had to live with ever since Kakarot killed him. He comes and tries to hurt me. I run and run but no matter how hard I run he's always right behind me. So I cannot, no WILL not sleep tonight. If I do it could be the end of me. So I'm sitting watching TV. Kakarot comes in he doesn't know about the dreams I have no one does.

"Hay why don't you get some sleep Geta?" My Boyfriend asks me

"Nah I'm fine thanks" I say as he looks at me concerned

" Something's bothering you isn't it," he asks

Should I tell him about the dreams but what if he doesn't believe me? What if he thinks I've lost the plot and gone mad? No he wouldn't think that he loves me he'd try his best to help me. So I'll tell him, yes, no, yes, no, yes I'll tell him

"Well the reason I don't want to sleep is because I have nightmares about Frieza," I say as Kakarot comes and embraces me

" Don't worry Geta I'll help you, you know I will" Kakarot explained

"No you don't understand, you know that movie we watched last night" I say frantic

"Sush sush yeah you're talking about nightmare on Elm Street 3 right?" Kakarot said to me

"Yeah the dreams are like them Frieza is trying to kill me and if he kills me in the dream then I'm as good as dead" I explain to him as a tear falls down my cheek

"God Geta why didn't you tell me?" Kakarot asked

"I didn't think you'd believe me," I say as I curl up on his lap

" Don't be silly you should have told me sooner and don't you worry he won't get you not while I'm around" Kakarot said to me which gave me some comfort

"So try and get some sleep please Geta you'll make your self sick," Kakarot pleaded with me

"No I cant he'll kill me if I do" I say as I continue to watch TV

"OK but I'm staying here with you" Kakarot said as he got his pj's on and sat with me

I tried to stay awake but I couldn't I nodded off. I was in front of the place back at home on the planet Vegeta. I saw kids playing out side the front and one of them was a little girl riding a bike by the door. You see the thing with my dream is that they always bring me to this place, why I don't know but they do. The little girl comes over to me on the bike.

"Hi what's your name?" She asked me

" Vegeta what's yours?" I ask

She didn't reply, but instead she ran into the place.

" Little girl don't go in there!" I yell as I bolted for the door

I ran to the door and ran after her, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I walked into the place. It was dark and spider webs were everywhere not the place I remember from my childhood. As I got further into the place I found her. She looks at me and smiles and I could hear a deep laughing in the distance.

" Frieza's home" She sings as I saw a shadow moving towards her.

I picked her up and ran. I didn't know where I was going but I ran. I ran into a room and something brushed against me. I look and saw that its corpses hanging from the ceiling. As I looked at them I even recognised some of them. I scream the only thing I could think of at the time

" KAKAROT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**Goku's P.O .V**_

I could hear Vegeta's voice calling to me. It sounded like he was trouble I opened my eyes and found myself in front of a place.

" Kakarot where are you?" I could hear Vegeta scream from within the place

"I'm right here Vegeta," I say as I darted to the door

Then I entered the place. It was gloomy and dark not the kind of place I'd like to live in. I could hear screams in the distance and ran towards the voice. When I got to a room I opened the door and saw Vegeta standing there with a girl in his arms, looking at all the different corpses that were hanging from the ceiling. He looked at me and ran towards me

"Can you let go your hurting me?" The little girl in his arms said

A Vegeta looked down he screamed and dropped the girl on the floor. It landed by my feet and I looked down to see that it was nothing but a skeleton. Now I knew where I was I had entered Vegeta's dream.

"Come on Geta were getting out of here," I say as I grab his wrist and run.

That's when we both bolt up right on the sofa. We looked at each other and I wrap him in a tight embrace.

"I am not going to let him hurt you" I say as he looks at me strangely

"What are you talking about?" He asks me confused

"Geta you have an amazing gift you can pull people into your dreams" I explain to him as he looks at me with understanding

"Ho that yeah I know I used to pull my father in when I was little" He said to me

"So why didn't you pull me in sooner?" I asked confused

"You didn't know about the dream at the time and I didn't want you finding out by experiencing it first hand, as you can tell its not very pleasant" He said to me

"Come here" I say as I hug him again

So Vegeta and me stayed up the whole night talking, eating and watching TV.

So that's the first chapter done what do you think please R&R


	2. the battle with a twist

Chapter 2 

_**Goku's P.O.V**_

The next day we forgot we had to spar with Goten and Trunks. We were so sleepy that we couldn't focus and our sons kept knocking us down

"You two alright maybe you two should go home and get some sleep," Trunks said to us

"Yeah you two look pretty tired" Goten said

"Yeah we couldn't get a lot of sleep," Vegeta explained

"Yeah it's a rather long story," Goku said as he yawned

"Dad can I ask you a question" Trunks asked

"Yeah what's that then?" Vegeta said

"Can you pull people into your dreams?" Trunks asked again

"Yeah I can why?" Vegeta asked confused

"Just wondering I think you might have pulled me into one before" Trunks explained

"Yeah me to I was in front of this place, I could hear you two calling out to each other" Goten said as he walked over to them

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Later that night Trunks, Goten, Goku and Vegeta all entered the same dream in front of the place. They entered the place and looked around.

"Now whatever happens we have to stay together if we separate we will be vulnerable to an attack" Goku said as they were walking down a long corridor

"Ok" Trunks and Goten said as the followed

As they were walking down one of the many corridors Trunks heard a low laugh, when he looked around he didn't see anything but he felt a hand wrap around his waist and a hand over his mouth he grabbed for Goten's sleeve. Goten turned around and saw Trunks being dragged away.

"Trunks!" Goten yelled as he went to Trunks

"Goten wait!" Goku yelled as Vegeta and Goku followed him

"Now, now, now you can't go with them" a voice that Vegeta recognised said as a wall appeared in front of them

"Goten NO!" Goku yelled as the owner of the voice appeared in front of them

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Vegeta asked as he looked at the person with mysterious eyes

"You have a challenge if you beat us in combat then you fight Frieza if and only if you win against Frieza the you can have your sons back and you can leave " The person said as he laughed evilly

"Fine then we'll do it you guys should be easy to beat after all we beat you on Namek" Goku said as he got into a fighting stance

"I never said you were fighting I said Vegeta was the one to fight" The voice said looking over to Goku

"No way I'm not letting Veggie fight alone there's more of you" Goku said as Vegeta put a hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry I can handle them" Vegeta said as he got into a fighting stance


	3. the begining of the adventure

Fire Vixon: Hay guys I know I haven't been updating my stories allot but I thought it was about time I started to, you see I lost all the other chapters that I had written, so I'm going to have to start all over again. so here's the next chapter for you. Just to let you guys know I'm not very good at writing fight scenes but I'll give it a go.

_**Vegeta's P.O.V**_

I look at Ginyu and the others and they smile at me.

"Whenever you're ready to start Vegeta" He says as I launch myself at him

I landed a right hook on his cheek but it didn't seem to have any effect on him. Then that's when Buter decided to join in and grabbed me by the throat. Ginyu then went all out in beating the living hell out of me. I tried to block the attacks but I just couldn't seem to move fast enough. Buter then dropped me and Jaice (SP?), Recoome and Guldo started blasting me with ki attacks. Kakarot stood in front of the attacks to stop them but then he was pulled into the floor by what looked like quicksand.

"NO KAKAROT!" I yell as I grab his hand being pulled down with him

"You've gotten away this time Vegeta but next time we meet you won't be so lucky" Ginyu said as the laughs they were emitting faded.

"What now Kakarot? We need to get our sons back and we have no idea where the hell they are" I say as I lay in a heap on top of him.

"First things first you need to get your strength up, we can't go looking for them when your so weak. Just relax for a moment" he says to me

"Relax, how the hell am I supposed to relax when I'm here or have you forgotten that Frieza's trying to kill me?" I snap

"He wont no while I'm around" Kakarot says to me in a clam soothing voice

"I hope so Kakarot, I really do because if he does kill me I'm coming back to haunt you in your dreams" I say as Kakarot chuckled

"There's no point in that now Vegeta" He says as I gi8ve him a confused look

"What do you mean?" I ask

"You already are in my dreams 24/7" He said to me as I smile at him.

Now I start to relax a bit. But what terrors await us as we continue our journey to get our sons back.

Fire Vixon: I know it's really short but I haven't looked at this story for ages. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter


End file.
